


Just For Them

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Day OT3 Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OT3 Challenge, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Poe Dameron, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Consensual Kink, Dominant Rey, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Rey, Voyeur Ben Solo, Voyeur Poe Dameron, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which consensual voyeurism is actually quite interesting.





	1. Reylo With Voyeur Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Prompt: Making the other watch
> 
> Author’s Notes: In which I can’t decide who goes where, so I’m trying all three combinations.

To say that putting the Republic back together is difficult is a lot like saying rain is wet; it’s both obvious and an understatement. Being Chancellor of the New Republic isn’t easy, but Poe tries his best nonetheless.

And coming home to his lovers — it makes it all, frankly, worthwhile. Even if the process of putting the Republic back together where Hux destroyed it provides more than a few gray hairs.

Ben and Rey are back in the three’s apartment on Coruscant. Poe misses Yavin a great deal, but they visit when they can, and there’s something about this apartment that just feels like home. Even moreso when Rey and Ben hug him, and Poe feels surrounded by it, safe and adored.

***

It’s later, after dinner and a massage, that Poe actually gets to see his two lovers get intimate. He gets to watch them, which is delicious and frustrating at the same time. More than anything, he wants to join in, but he’s just so tired. Sitting off to the side, watching as his lovers kiss and touch, will have to do. It’s in the midst of it that Rey turns to look at him, her hair tangled from her and Ben’s kisses, her cheeks flushed.

”What are you waiting for, Chancellor?” Kriff, the way she says that title is going to be the death of him. “We’re not leaving you out of this.”

Ben speaks. His voice is so beautiful, so deep. “Touch yourself for us, Poe,” he says. “You want to be in Rey’s place, don’t you?”

Poe laughs. “If I wasn’t so tired...”

”Touch yourself. We want to watch you.”

Poe groans. His shaft is already starting to harden as he undoes his pants — he doesn’t want to ruin them anyway and undoes and chucks away those too-heavy Chancellor robes. He’s completely naked before his lovers, who stare at him with the utmost reverence and desire.

”Take yourself in hand.” Ben says.

Poe moans. “Kriff, Ben, your voice...I just love your voice...”

He takes himself in hand and begins touching himself. Meanwhile, Ben’s moving down Rey’s body, worshipping her breasts and her flat, muscled stomach, and their gasps and moans are going straight to Poe’s shaft. He moans in desperation just watching them, and his moans get more frequent even as he watches Ben settle between Rey’s legs. Ben’s got the perfect mouth for pleasuring them both, and he practically worships them both as well.

The apartment is mostly Rey’s gasps and moans as Ben eats her out (and the whole scene is so perfect), and Poe’s moans and curses. He can imagine Ben’s tongue practically exploring Rey’s clit and folds, the way it explores Poe’s own shaft, the tip of it, his balls. Rey’s shuddering, petting Ben’s hair — he has such soft, pretty hair, and Rey’s murmuring praise about what a good boy he is.

He is a good boy. Poe loves him, loves Rey, loves them both to the point it hurts. Rey’s shuddering, and she manages to say, “Ben...”

Ben raises his head. He’s practically a debauched mess, his lips wet from his ministrations earlier. “Are you all right?” he says, his voice a bit husky.

”I don’t know if you want to taste me.”

”I do.” Ben says. He’s still on his knees, and Poe can tell he’s aroused. His dark eyes are wide, pupils dilated. “Let me make you come, Rey. Please.”

Rey nods, and Ben returns to his ministrations. Poe continues to stroke, and he can feel his climax deep in his lower belly. His legs are shaking, Rey’s shaking, and she’s almost brought to her knees herself as she climaxes. 

Poe loves them. Loves these two beautiful, powerful beings, and the thought sends him over the edge, spurting into his hand.

Both Poe and Rey are worn out. It’s not over, though — Ben’s shaft is already straining against his pants. Poe will take care of that soon enough, make Ben’s body shake like Rey’s did.

He walks towards Ben and sinks to his knees. It’s Rey’s turn to watch.


	2. Voyeur Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ben’s turn to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Being on the bed with Poe and Rey showing off for him was frustrating and wonderful all in one. Even as the both of them kissed, Ben hesitated to take himself in hand — when was the right time, really?

“Touch yourself, Ben.” Poe’s voice was so tenderly commanding that even amidst Ben’s desire for both of them, he loved Poe even more. “You look so beautiful like this — legs spread just for us.”

”You do, Ben.” Rey’s voice was just as tender, loving, and it melted Ben — he was coming apart just through their voices. 

Ben obeyed them both, even as Rey and Poe’s kisses and caresses grew more heated. He could feel their thoughts, their devotion to one another and to him, their feelings, and even some of the sensations that Ben was familiar with through the bond. He knew how much he wanted Poe’s body, every detail, every soft part, and stars, he wanted them both so badly but now wasn’t the time to participate, just wait...

Wait and watch, even as Rey sunk to her knees and teased a little bit. Poe groaned in desperation as she nibbled and licked over his pelvic bone, before she took him in her mouth. Ben stroked himself, moaning — he loved being on his knees for Poe, using his mouth to pleasure him, and Rey was broadcasting through the bond how much she loved it herself. Tasting Poe, pleasuring him...and no doubt the sheer look of pleasure on Poe’s beautiful face as he practically sobbed his bliss. Ben stroked, thinking of every way they could both bring Poe pleasure. Gentle, pretty Poe, who like Rey, was incomparable...

”Rey.” Poe husked out. “Rey, please, you need to stop or I’ll...I’ll come.”

Rey withdrew, wiping her mouth. She looked messy, something that Ben couldn’t help but appreciate. “What do you want to do?”

”Come inside you, Rey,” Poe murmured. “I want to come inside you while Ben watches and gets off on it. And make you come. I want you on top of me.”

Poe was a lucky man in that moment. Even as Ben moved to allow them space, they encouraged him more. 

“Want to see you come too, Ben,” Poe murmured. “Want to see you both — stars, Rey — happy.”

Rey mounted him. She looked so powerful in that moment, her legs positioned on either side of Poe. Then, “Ready?”

Poe nodded, and Rey lowered herself onto him, again and again. Rode him, and hearing their pants and groans was intoxicating. Ben stroked himself even as Poe talked about how good she felt, even as Rey stroked herself, stroked her clit. He couldn’t see all of Rey’s face, but stars, he could feel how good she felt. They were both beautiful beings. Too beautiful. 

“Love you both,” Ben murmured. 

Poe laughed, softly. “I know.” Rey didn’t say anything, but the tenderness over their bond was there. Ben wanted to come so desperately, but his lovers’ needs took top priority. 

Rey came first, her legs trembling and her body shaking, howling in bliss. Poe came next, moaning both Ben and Rey’s names. And Ben...Ben came moaning both their names.

They slumped on the bed, tangling themselves in a tight embrace after a while, Rey pressing kisses to Poe’s belly. They were sticky, sweaty, and yet stars, Ben loved it. Loved them. 

“How do you feel, Rey?” he said to her. 

“That,” Rey said, “Was perfect.”

”And you, Poe?”

”A beautiful woman on top of me while a beautiful man watches? Can’t complain.” Poe smiled, clearly sated and sleepy as he spoke. “I shouldn’t even think about this, but...I want to be dommed by either one of you. Or both of you.”

Ben supposed that he would have to. And yet... “What if I hurt you?”

”You won’t. I know it. You’ve come so far, Ben. And I know neither one of you is going to cross a line now.”

Ben nodded. They had come a long way. 

“Sleep on it, maybe?” Poe said. 

“Yes. I think I will.”

They went to sleep, and Ben felt, not for the first time with the both of them, utterly content. 


End file.
